feed_the_beast_germanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Mindcrack Crash
Hey, liebe Community, ich habe ein Problem. Also als mit meinem Bienenrucksack auf ein Barrel geklickt habe ist mein Mindcrack zweimal gecrasht. Das sind die Berichte: 1. Bericht Minecraft Crash Report ---- // This is a token for 1 free hug. Redeem at your nearest Mojangsta: ~~HUG~~ Time: 02.03.13 16:56 Description: Loading NBT data java.io.EOFException at java.io.DataInputStream.readFully(Unknown Source) at java.io.DataInputStream.readUTF(Unknown Source) at java.io.DataInputStream.readUTF(Unknown Source) at cd.b(SourceFile:91) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at by.a(SourceFile:38) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at by.a(SourceFile:38) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at factorization.common.FactorizationHack.loadItemStackFromDataInput(FactorizationHack.java:42) at factorization.common.TileEntityBarrel.handleMessageFromServer(TileEntityBarrel.java:522) at factorization.common.NetworkFactorization.handleTE(NetworkFactorization.java:302) at factorization.common.NetworkFactorization.handlePacketData(NetworkFactorization.java:225) at factorization.common.NetworkFactorization.handle(NetworkFactorization.java:217) at cpw.mods.fml.common.network.NetworkRegistry.handleTinyPacket(NetworkRegistry.java:342) at cpw.mods.fml.common.network.FMLNetworkHandler.handlePacket131Packet(FMLNetworkHandler.java:408) at ayh.a(NetClientHandler.java:1348) at cz.a(SourceFile:41) at cg.b(TcpConnection.java:458) at ayh.d(NetClientHandler.java:240) at ayk.c(GuiConnecting.java:49) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.l(Minecraft.java:1537) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.J(Minecraft.java:846) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:771) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at java.io.DataInputStream.readFully(Unknown Source) at java.io.DataInputStream.readUTF(Unknown Source) at java.io.DataInputStream.readUTF(Unknown Source) at cd.b(SourceFile:91) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at by.a(SourceFile:38) -- NBT Tag -- Details: Tag name: Chromosomes Tag type: 9 Stacktrace: at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at by.a(SourceFile:38) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at bq.a(SourceFile:34) at cd.b(SourceFile:96) at factorization.common.FactorizationHack.loadItemStackFromDataInput(FactorizationHack.java:42) at factorization.common.TileEntityBarrel.handleMessageFromServer(TileEntityBarrel.java:522) at factorization.common.NetworkFactorization.handleTE(NetworkFactorization.java:302) at factorization.common.NetworkFactorization.handlePacketData(NetworkFactorization.java:225) at factorization.common.NetworkFactorization.handle(NetworkFactorization.java:217) at cpw.mods.fml.common.network.NetworkRegistry.handleTinyPacket(NetworkRegistry.java:342) at cpw.mods.fml.common.network.FMLNetworkHandler.handlePacket131Packet(FMLNetworkHandler.java:408) at ayh.a(NetClientHandler.java:1348) at cz.a(SourceFile:41) at cg.b(TcpConnection.java:458) at ayh.d(NetClientHandler.java:240) at ayk.c(GuiConnecting.java:49) -- Affected screen -- Details: Screen name: ~~ERROR~~ NullPointerException: null -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [aysl='MpServer', x=-395,30, y=61,62, z=775,74] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 5 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (-252,64,244), Chunk: (at 4,4,4 in -16,15; contains blocks -256,0,240 to -241,255,255), Region: (-1,0; contains chunks -32,0 to -1,31, blocks -512,0,0 to -1,255,511) Level time: 11662854 game time, 13547316 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 1 total; [aysl='MpServer', x=-395,30, y=61,62, z=775,74] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Stacktrace: at ayp.a(WorldClient.java:439) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.b(Minecraft.java:2401) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:787) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.4.7 Operating System: Windows 7 (x86) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.7.0_13, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ Client VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 187854096 bytes (179 MB) / 355123200 bytes (338 MB) up to 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) Mod Pack: CWW256 forgot to change this. LiteLoader Mods: 4 loaded mod(s) - VoxelPacket version 2.0.2 - VoxelPlayer version 0.9.6 - Integrated Sound Packs version 1.1.1 - VoxelMenu version 1.4.7_05 JVM Flags: 5 total; -Xms256M -Xmx1024M -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:+AggressiveOpts AABB Pool Size: 4625 (259000 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 4625 (259000 bytes; 0 MB) used Suspicious classes: FML and Forge are installed IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: mcp Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available FML Mod Loader (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Forge Forge (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CodeChickenCore Core (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NotEnoughItems Enough Items (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Core BuildCraft (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CoFHCore Core (CoFHCore.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ComputerCraft ComputerCraft (computercraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CCTurtle Turtles (computercraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ThermalExpansion Expansion (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available OmniTools OmniTools (omnitools.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available IC2 2 (IC2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available AdvancedMachines Advanced Machines Addon (advancedmachines.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available AdvancedSolarPanel Solar Panels (advancedsolarpanel.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Builders Builders (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Energy Energy (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Factory Factory (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Transport Transport (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Silicon Silicon (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ChickenChunks ChickenChunks (chickenchunks.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available EnderStorage EnderStorage (enderstorage.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ExtrabiomesXL ExtrabiomesXL (extrabiomes.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Forestry for Minecraft (forestry.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BinnieCore Core (extrabees.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ExtraBees Bees (extrabees.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available factorization Factorization (factorization.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available GraviSuite Suite (gravisuite.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Railcraft Railcraft (railcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerCore RedPower (redpowercore.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerBase Base (redpowercore.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerMachine Machine (redpowermechanical.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerCompat Compat (redpowercompat.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerWiring Wiring (redpowerdigital.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerLogic Logic (redpowerdigital.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerLighting Lighting (redpowerdigital.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerWorld World (redpowermechanical.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerControl Control (redpowermechanical.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ThermalExpansion|Factory Factory (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ThermalExpansion|Energy Energy (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ThermalExpansion|Transport Transport (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TwilightForest Twilight Forest (TwilightForest.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available XyCraft XyCraft (xycraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available GregTech_Addon GregTech-Addon (GregTech.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available IC2NuclearControl Control (IC2NuclearControl.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available mod_InvTweaks Tweaks (InvTweaks.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available IronChest Chest (IronChest.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MiscPeripherals MiscPeripherals (miscperipherals.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ModularForceFieldSystem ForceField System V2 (modularforcefieldsystem.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NEIPlugins Plugins (neiplugins.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ObsidiPlates Pressure Plates (obsidiplates.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TC Traincraft (traincraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available drceph.petrogen Generator (petrogen.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available PortalGun Gun (PortalGun.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available mod_ReiMinimap mod_ReiMinimap (reiminimap.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available SoulShards SoulShards (soulshards.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available StevesCarts Carts (StevesCarts.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Thaumcraft Thaumcraft (Thaumcraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available WR-CBE|Core Core (wirelessredstonecore.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available WR-CBE|Addons Addons (wirelessredstoneaddons.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available WR-CBE|RedPower RedPower (wirelessredstoneredpower.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available LWJGL: 2.4.2 OpenGL: GeForce GTX 460/PCIe/SSE2 GL version 4.3.0, NVIDIA Corporation Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'forge,fml' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Texture Pack: Default Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Hier der Zweite Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Shall we play a game? Time: 02.03.13 16:56 Description: Code Chicken Core codechicken.core.NetworkClosedException at codechicken.core.ClientUtils.getServerIP(ClientUtils.java:73) at codechicken.core.ClientUtils.isLocal(ClientUtils.java:87) at codechicken.nei.ClientPacketHandler.handleSMPCheck(ClientPacketHandler.java:107) at codechicken.nei.ClientPacketHandler.handlePacket(ClientPacketHandler.java:26) at codechicken.core.PacketCustom$ClientPacketHander.handle(PacketCustom.java:90) at codechicken.core.PacketCustom$CustomPacketHandler.onPacketData(PacketCustom.java:59) at cpw.mods.fml.common.network.NetworkRegistry.handlePacket(NetworkRegistry.java:243) at cpw.mods.fml.common.network.NetworkRegistry.handleCustomPacket(NetworkRegistry.java:233) at cpw.mods.fml.common.network.FMLNetworkHandler.handlePacket250Packet(FMLNetworkHandler.java:71) at ayh.a(NetClientHandler.java:1483) at di.a(SourceFile:59) at com.mumfrey.liteloader.core.HookPluginChannels.a(HookPluginChannels.java:99) at cg.b(TcpConnection.java:458) at ayh.d(NetClientHandler.java:240) at ayk.c(GuiConnecting.java:49) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.l(Minecraft.java:1537) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.J(Minecraft.java:846) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:771) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.4.7 Operating System: Windows 7 (x86) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.7.0_13, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ Client VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 207599168 bytes (197 MB) / 355123200 bytes (338 MB) up to 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) Mod Pack: CWW256 forgot to change this. LiteLoader Mods: 4 loaded mod(s) - VoxelPacket version 2.0.2 - VoxelPlayer version 0.9.6 - Integrated Sound Packs version 1.1.1 - VoxelMenu version 1.4.7_05 JVM Flags: 5 total; -Xms256M -Xmx1024M -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:+AggressiveOpts AABB Pool Size: 4625 (259000 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 4625 (259000 bytes; 0 MB) used Suspicious classes: FML and Forge are installed IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: mcp Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available FML Mod Loader (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Forge Forge (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CodeChickenCore Core (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NotEnoughItems Enough Items (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Core BuildCraft (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CoFHCore Core (CoFHCore.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ComputerCraft ComputerCraft (computercraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CCTurtle Turtles (computercraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ThermalExpansion Expansion (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available OmniTools OmniTools (omnitools.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available IC2 2 (IC2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available AdvancedMachines Advanced Machines Addon (advancedmachines.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available AdvancedSolarPanel Solar Panels (advancedsolarpanel.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Builders Builders (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Energy Energy (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Factory Factory (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Transport Transport (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BuildCraft|Silicon Silicon (buildcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ChickenChunks ChickenChunks (chickenchunks.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available EnderStorage EnderStorage (enderstorage.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ExtrabiomesXL ExtrabiomesXL (extrabiomes.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Forestry for Minecraft (forestry.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BinnieCore Core (extrabees.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ExtraBees Bees (extrabees.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available factorization Factorization (factorization.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available GraviSuite Suite (gravisuite.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Railcraft Railcraft (railcraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerCore RedPower (redpowercore.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerBase Base (redpowercore.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerMachine Machine (redpowermechanical.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerCompat Compat (redpowercompat.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerWiring Wiring (redpowerdigital.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerLogic Logic (redpowerdigital.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerLighting Lighting (redpowerdigital.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerWorld World (redpowermechanical.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available RedPowerControl Control (redpowermechanical.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ThermalExpansion|Factory Factory (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ThermalExpansion|Energy Energy (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ThermalExpansion|Transport Transport (thermalexpansion.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TwilightForest Twilight Forest (TwilightForest.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available XyCraft XyCraft (xycraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available GregTech_Addon GregTech-Addon (GregTech.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available IC2NuclearControl Control (IC2NuclearControl.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available mod_InvTweaks Tweaks (InvTweaks.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available IronChest Chest (IronChest.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MiscPeripherals MiscPeripherals (miscperipherals.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ModularForceFieldSystem ForceField System V2 (modularforcefieldsystem.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NEIPlugins Plugins (neiplugins.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ObsidiPlates Pressure Plates (obsidiplates.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TC Traincraft (traincraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available drceph.petrogen Generator (petrogen.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available PortalGun Gun (PortalGun.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available mod_ReiMinimap mod_ReiMinimap (reiminimap.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available SoulShards SoulShards (soulshards.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available StevesCarts Carts (StevesCarts.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Thaumcraft Thaumcraft (Thaumcraft.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available WR-CBE|Core Core (wirelessredstonecore.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available WR-CBE|Addons Addons (wirelessredstoneaddons.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available WR-CBE|RedPower RedPower (wirelessredstoneredpower.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir helfen. LG DarkShadow